Fleet Admiral Castor Dane
Fleet Admiral Castor Dane (voiced by Timothy Patrick Miller) is the commander of the G.F.S. Olympus. His only appearance is in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. He is known for his utmost dedication to protecting the Galactic Federation from its enemies. He is stern, aggressive, and has a strong dislike for the Space Pirates; his in-game scan hints at him having been orphaned by the marauding race at an early age, an act he still seeks to avenge. ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' Samus Aran meets with the Admiral along with Ghor, Rundas, and Gandrayda aboard the G.F.S. Olympus. He tells them that Aurora Unit 313 has been stolen by Space Pirates, and that a virus has been planted into the Aurora Unit network. He wants them to deliver a vaccine to purge the virus, though is cut short of his speech when Space Pirates attack the Olympus fleet. Dane took part in the Federation's invasion of the Pirate Homeworld while giving Samus directions on disabling a Planetary Shielding. This mostly involved giving orders behind the scenes, however he escorted a group of Demolition Troopers on to the planet's surface. Later, they use a hovering Leviathan and used it to open a wormhole to planet Phaaze, and also led the attack on it from the flagship Olympus. In the end, one of his soldiers told him that Phaaze was beginning an imploding event. He then ordered his entire fleet to warp back. After Phaaze's destruction, Samus has yet to be reported as a survivor, and he noticeably mourns Samus with a saddened expression. When her gunship comes into view, Dane salutes her while she writes a message saying "Mission Complete" on the screen. Official data Logbook entry Don Hogan animation mli1jyhBVVI Trivia *His description in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Premiere Edition is exactly the same as in the game, but there is one mere difference: the sentence "and has a strong dislike for the Space Pirates" has been changed to "and has a strong dislike for space pirates." *Dane is suggested to have a high degree of affection for Samus as he is seen deeply saddened after hearing that Samus did not escape Phaaze. When her gunship comes into view, he immediately salutes. **This may be because Samus and Dane were both orphaned by the Space Pirates. However, it is unknown if the Admiral is aware of that shared history. *He has shown himself to be an involved leader, as evident by escorting a group of Demolition Troopers on the surface of the Pirate Homeworld. *In concept art, he was originally depicted as a cyborg with an artificial leg similar to that of a stereotypical pirate. However, it is not seen or confirmed in game. *In the original NTSC version of Corruption, during the Briefing Room cutscene, Dane said "Damn! They're targeting the planetary defense system!". In the PAL and Metroid Prime Trilogy versions, the "Damn!" was changed to "No!" Dane is the first character to utter a profanity in a Metroid game. *The Colonel at the end of Metroid: Other M resembles Dane. *When Dane contacts Samus on Norion after the cutscene of the Leviathan appearing through a wormhole, when he says "They intend to smash this thing into Norion!", his voice is quieter and seems to lack the radio sound effects. Category:Characters Category:Galactic Federation Category:GFS Olympus Category:Pirate Homeworld Category:Don Hogan